In the front-end design of a radio frequency receiver, a Low Noise Amplifier (LNA) is a necessary component, which determines reception sensitivity of the radio frequency receiver. Especially, for radio frequency receivers used in systems such as a GPS navigator, etc., received signals are transmitted by navigation satellites, which carry very small power because of signal channel environment and transmitting distance issues, so that LNAs of front-ends of the radio frequency receivers need to have an excellent Noise Factor (NF), and a relatively high amplifier gain is required, so as to guarantee the radio frequency receivers have an enough signal-to-noise ratio and good communication quality.
However, for current LNAs of the radio frequency receivers, it is difficult to improve amplifier gains of the current LNAs without increasing power consumption.